Sonhos
by Alezinha-chan
Summary: Na caverna da Akatsuki...Deidara e Sasori estavam sozinhos....[YAOI]Resumo pessimo mais a fic ta legal,segunda fic o


**Yo minna**

**Segunda e fic SasoDeidei õ// espero que gostem n.n**

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto,se o Naruto fosse meu a Sakura já tinha morrido faz tempo huhuhuhuhu \Ò.Ó/**

**Bom essa fic foi inspirada na minha prima Pollyana que canto essa musiquinha quando agente tava morgando na casa dela xD**

**ta chega de blábláblá e vamos a fic o/**

**Sonhos**

Na caverna da Akatsuki...

Deidara e Sasori estavam sozinhos, já que os outros saíram e deixaram os dois cuidando da "casa", os dois estavam morgando, morgando e morgando. (¬¬)

Deidara já não agüentava mais ficar lá morgando, mais o que ele iria fazer? Não tinha nada de útil pra se fazer, ele pensou e chegou a uma conclusão, subiu para seu quarto tirou seu sobretudo e a blusa e se jogou na cama,esperou o sono vir e "POF" durmiu.Sasori já que também não tinha o que fazer foi pra fora da caverna se deitar á sombra de uma cerejeira que ficava ao lado da caverna.

Deidara já estava no décimo terceiro sono. (8D)

Deidara se remexia na cama ficando totalmente descoberto e com suas madeixas douradas esparramadas pela cama.

-Hum...hm...-Deidara gemia enquanto dormia,parece que estava tendo um sonho muito bom.

-Sonho do Deidara-

Deidara estava em um campo florido e deserto só estava ele e as flores.

-Trálálálá 8D-Deidara saltitava feito uma bailarina manca.(xD)

Deidara continuava saltitando e cantarolando até que avista um palco e Sasori na platéia.

-um palco \o/ un –Grita Deidara – Sasori-danna un \o/- Deidara corre para o palco.

-Yo Sasori-danna \o/ -Deidara grita.

-Yo Deidara n.n-Sasori sorri para Deidara.(o.O)

-n///n un –Deidara cora com o sorriso de Sasori. (MOE º¬º)

Deidara sobe no palco.

-Vô cantar uma musica especialmente pra ti Sasori-danna n.\) – Deidara pega o microfone e começa a cantar.

_Se eu tivesse um canudinho_

_Eu chupava você _

_Pra dentro do meu mundinho_

_Pra comigo viver_

_Pra comigo viver_

_Se eu tivesse um canudinho_

_Eu me enchia de você _

_E acabava com o vazio_

_O vazio de viver_

_O vazio de não te ver_

_O vazio de não te ter_

_Se eu pudesse te liquefazer _

_Eu te bebia ate ficar de porre_

_Você me embebeda _

_Você me enlouquece _

_Ai meu deus como e que você pode?_

_Se eu tivesse um canudinho_

_Eu chupava você _

_Pra dentro do meu mundinho_

_Pra comigo viver_

_Pra comigo viver_

_Se eu tivesse um canudinho_

_Eu me enchia de você _

_E acabava com o vazio_

_O vazio de viver_

_O vazio de não te ver_

_O vazio de não te ter_

_Se eu pudesse te liquefazer _

_Eu te bebia ate ficar de porre_

_Você me embebeda _

_Você me enlouquece _

_Ai meu deus como e que você pode?_

-Ali perto-

Sasori estava quase dormindo quando escuta alguém cantando e muito bem. (úù)

-ù-ú ARR DEIDARAAA!!! –Sasori sai de sua preciosa sombra e vai até o quarto de Deidara.

Deidara continuava dormindo e contando dormindo.Sasori chega na porta do quarto do Deidara e abre a porta bem devagarzinho.

- .' –Sasori

-Seu eu tivesse um canudinho...hum...hum...-Deidara cantava enquanto dorme.

-ú.ù –Sasori

-Sasori-danna...hum..hum...

- o.o "Deidara ta sonhando...co-comigo o////o"-Sasori pensa e cora. (xD)

-Eu chupava você...hum..hum..-Deidara

- O////O –Sasori

-Pra dentro do meu mundinho... hum..hum..-Deidara

-u-u –Sasori

-Sasori-danna...Pra comigo viver...Pra comigo viver...hum..hum...Sasori-danna...-Deidara

- O/////O –Sasori

-Se eu tivesse um canudinho eu me enchia de você...hum..hum..-Deidara

- ú///ù – Sasori

-E acabava com o vazio...Sasori-danna...O vazio de viver...Sasori-danna...O vazio de não te ver...Sasori-danna...O vazio de não te ter...Sasori-danna...hum...hum..-Deidara

-... O////////O –Sasori fica parecendo um pimentão (xD)

-Se eu pudesse te liquefazer...Sasori-danna..hm...hmm...-Deidara

-... u-u – Sasori

-Eu te bebia até ficar de porre...hm..hmm- Deidara

-ú-ù – Sasori

-Sasori-danna un...hm...humm...-Deidara

-ú-ù –Sasori

-Você me embebeda...Sasori-danna...hmm...hmm –Deidara

-ú/////ù –Sasori cora mais.

-Você me enlouquece...Sasori-danna...hum...hummm...-Deidara

-o/////o –Sasori cora mais ainda.

-Ai meu Deus como e que você pode?...Sasori-danna..hmm..hum...-Deidara.

-O////////O –Sasori ouviu tudo completamente corado.

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...Sasori-danna...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...-Deidara se remexia na cama e agarra um travesseiro é fica totalmente descoberto.

-o///o –Sasori repara no estado de Deidara.

Deidara estava esparramado na cama,descoberto sem blusa deixando a mostra seu tórax definido,(ú-ù) estava apenas de calça e os cabelos loiros soltos,parecendo um anjo dormindo. (n.n)

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...Sasori-danna...Art is a...ZzZzZzZz...BANG...humm...-Deidara

-ú///ù Deidara ta sonhando comigo mesmo!Tu sonha comigo toda vez Deidara? –Sasori se pergunta.

-ZzZzZzZzZzZz...Sasori-danna eu sempre sonhei contigo un...ZzZzZzZz...-Deidara responde Sasori dormindo.

- o.o "Deidara fala dormindo e também responde perguntas...hum ta ficando interessante."-Sasori da um sorrisinho muito suspeito.

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...

-Deidaraaaa

-Un...ZzZzZ...

E agora o que Sasori irá fazer com Deidara?

**Continua...**

**Yo o/**

**gosto?**

**se gosto dexa review**

**não gosto?**

**tambem dexa review**

**xD**

**bem qualquer coisa e so falar!**

**Agradecimentos especias a Pollyana minha inspiração a cada babaquice que ela faz me inspira xD**


End file.
